Midnight blood
by nejifan11
Summary: What happens when a teenage vampire is kidnapped and is haunted by her past. Join Tenten,Deidara,Sasori,and Tobi as they go on the ride of their life for revenge, hope, life, and love. DEITEN LEMON


**Midnight Blood**

She had been taken to their side when she was 15 all she wanted was to stop the pain of losing her parents, her boyfriend, and her life.

She lost control when her parents were murdered.

She went to tell her boyfriend and caught him having sex with some girl from school.

It had to be the worst moment in her life. To lose everything in one cold winter snow.

_Flash Back_

_Tenten just finished crying when she was on her way to see her boyfriend Neji. She opened his front door knowing his parents were out of town. She heard something strange. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" A female voice cried. "What in the world!" Tenten shouted as she swung open the bedroom door. There she saw neji thrusting into some girl she had never seen. "Tenten it's not what it looks like!" 'Such a basic line' Tenten thought. Tears formed in her eyes as she ran out and slipped being knocked unconscious. When she awoke the next morning she lie in a bed with three faces staring at her._

Tenten snapped back into reality when she realized it was time she got started with her full moon ritual.

She stood under a canopy of dead tree branches as the cool night air hit her beautiful white dress.

It had a dark blue sash as her long brown curls flew with the breeze.

The moon shun through, as it turned a purplish red. "Come out now, its safe." She said in a soft feathery voice.

Three shadows stepped out; she would always remember those shadows.

They where the shadows to bring her to the shadows.

The same faces to save her from heartbreak.

They were all beautiful.

One with his long blond hair tied into a low ponytail.

He wore a jacket, revealing his well toned chest.

The next with blood red hair and childlike brown eyes.

He wore an anxious smirk.

The last an orange swirling mask, that caused his blue hair to spike up.

Tenten ran to the blond and swung her arms around his neck. "I've missed you deidara." She exclaimed.

He reacted by cradling her in his arms. "Would you two pay attention for once?" The red head screeched. "Sorry Sasori." Tenten said sheepishly.

Deidara only rolled his sky blue eyes. "Just because you don't have a girl, doesn't mean you can go around ruining my fun _**OH GRATE MASTER**_. Deidara mocked.

"Sorry I want to take thing seriously!" Sasori yelled back. Tenten looked over to the quiet boy. "What are you thinking Tobi?" Tenten asked him. "We're being watched!" He exclaimed and all four teens dove to the ground.

Deidara shielded Tenten from wooden stakes in many directions.

Tenten screamed and Deidara looked over to see one stake in her leg. "Shes been hit!" he exclaimed.

They heard rustling in the bushes as if someone were runing away. Sasori caught him in a heart beat. "Answer me honestly!Are you alone!" Sasori exclaimed slamming the human into a tree making him scoff and turn his head away as if he were some sort of bad ass.

"ANSWER HIM!" Deidara yelled shelding his girlfriends wound. "The rest left during the attake." He said with a huff as Sasori punched him in the gut.

Deidara scooped up Tenten and left the others knowing the attakers fate.

"We need to get you to my apartment and fast i have a first aid kit there." Deidara told her.

She closed her sleepy brown eyes so she could surrender to well deserved rest.

As Tenten's eyes fluttered open, she saw Deidara looking down at her.

"Thank god you're ok, just because we've been damned to hell, doesn't mean you should give up immortality so soon." Deidara's face sprang up in shock and awe as Tenten swung her arms around his neck, like always.

"Your mine till the end of time, if I go down so will you."Tenten said jokingly to her now surprised beau (short for boyfriend like you know it is easier to spell bo.)

It was a good thing Tenten had healing powers so her leg should have healed.

She laid a dainty kiss on his lips, and he kissed her back.

I wasn't long till their tongues were at war in each other's mouths.

Deidara smirked into the kiss devilishly as Tenten trailed her hands down his chest.

He reached to the zipper on the back of her dress and zipped it down.

He pulled off her dress and she wore a blue strapless braw with matching panties.

She undid his zipper and he kicked off his pants so he was only in boxers.

It seemed both of them knew where this was headed.

He unhooked her bra and she was left with nothing on her chest.

He took one breast into his mouth and Tenten arched her back in a loud moan.

She grabbed a fist of his hair and he looked up and smirked at the small girl beneath him.

He put one hand on her back to support her wait and continued with his work.

He tweaked at one nipple and she continued arching her back.

He seemed very intimate with his work as he laid her down flat and pulled off her underwear.

He took two fingers and slid them in-between the wet folds and she let out one loud moan.

He got amusement out of her soft sweet moans.

He slowly and rhythmically trusted his fingers in and out.

"Shit Deidara!" Tenten cried and he only smirked at her.

"Kiss your virginity good bye." He told her his gin widening.

She clinched his hair even harder.

He slid off his boxers and Tenten lie in shock and awe

. He was so well toned this was a part of him she'd never thought she would see.

"Are you alright?" he asked her cocking his head to the side. "Yes.

" Tenten responded in a huff.

He took his large member into her and she arched her back as if she would die.

"Fuck you are tight!" Deidara said slowly moving in and out of her quickening his pace by the second.

She held onto his back for support.

He began to thrust a rapid pace and she squealed under him trying to stop from cursing about the sensation in her lower stomach.

He smirked viciously down at her.

"I can't hold on anymore!" Tenten cried to him.

"Just a little longer!" Deidara told her back.

"I can't!"

"You can!"

No I can't!"

It went like this till they both reached their climax and exploded and ended in a pant that filled the whole room.

Tenten collapsed beneath him and he got up and grabbed his boxers and slid them on with a pair of pajama bottoms whale throwing her a t-shirt she could wear as a nightgown.

He turned off the lights and turned on the television crawling next to her sleeping form in the bed.

She scooted closer and he held her in his arms that night. It almost felt too perfect.

ELASE WHERE

"How you morons could let them escape!" A man yelled.

"Is beyond my beliefs!" the plan almost seemed full proof.

Fire over 300 wooden stakes at them in hopes of them being shot.

"Well one was shot, the girl, but she escaped with the blond one. Another said.

"Next time kidnap her and lour the others!" The man from the first time spoke.

_Deidara's apartment_

"Is she all right?" Sasori asked Deidara. It was morning and Sasori came to check on Tenten.

"Yeah she's sleeping right now."Deidara told him and Sasori kept his blank stare.

They walked into the bedroom to see Tenten but she was gone.

They heard running sink water and went into the bathroom.

All they saw was the cross necklace Deidara gave her and a tape.

They ran into the bedroom and put in the tape.

They saw a man with jet black hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello by now i'm sure you know about your little girl."the man spoke.

The camera turned down to show tenten tied up with stakes in her legs.

"She can't heal if the wounds can't close."The man laughed evily.

He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up, at that Deidara was ready to break the tv.

"Beautiful is she not?"the man laughed again.

"NO DIP SHES BEAUTIFUL SHES A FUCKIN VAMPIRE!"Deidara yelled.

"They can't hear you, ya now?"Sasori said to the vampire next to him.

"Well i might just have to fuck her."The man said.

Come and get her if you want but don't think i wont put up a fight."He spoke as the tape turned off.

"HOW IS THIS HAPPENING!" Deidara screamed.

"We'll find her i promise."Sasori said comforting his friend.

All they could do was track him down now.

* * *

That was the first chap i hope you liked it please R&R for me ok thank you. Don't miss the next chap **Die For Your Life.**Thank you for reading.

.

_._


End file.
